Kamari (BNHA x Dragon Prince) Kirishima Enirou
by SpiritOfTheMoon
Summary: "Relax, jeez, I only came here to see what the spike in energy was, not to deal with some kid." She lets out a low growl, her grip on her blade tightening. "What is so funny?" "You think I'm a boy!" "My name is Kamari Ryuu, and would you believe me if I said I came from another dimension?" I apologize and bow, before standing up straight as something clicked. One thought ran thr
1. Prolouge

The girl sobbed at the destruction around her. Clan members falling from the sky injured or dead, dragons roaring, spells being screamed from both sides. She was shackled, on her knees at sword point, but she didn't care. She numbly cried and watched as her comrades in arms had fallen, watching as two soulmates died in the other's arms. She couldn't do anything. She was going to die, she thought about how she would die multiple times, but this-this wasn't how she thought she was going to die. She was going to die without meeting her soulmate. Her heart ached knowing he or she might be looking for her but never find her.

Previously the girl had searched all over the land, but, she couldn't find her other half. Over and over the Dragonborn war princess had searched but to no avail. Once the dragon prince had hatched, she would be permitted to use her magic, which was so incredibly rare, to use her grandmothers dimensional magic, and search for them in a different dimension. She had her soulmate mark, there was no doubt about it, but she had failed. The dragon prince had been taken, and more than likely, destroyed.

She looked up at the man holding her at swordpoint, who had crept into her room and did, unimaginable, things to her while she was vulnerable. He had tied her up to the bed, with her only waking up when he shifted her body to tie her leg. She fought but she only had one arm, and she couldn't reach the nightstand where a knife was kept. She couldn't open her pocket dimension because he had used magic-restrictive ropes. She struggled, but he eventually got her arm tied, and he cut her clothes off, cutting into her skin multiple times. He did unthinkable things to her,and while doing that, he would cut her, hit her, and torture her. She looked down and felt her eyes water. She looked at the scraps called clothes he put her in after he was done. She looked down at the bloodstained dirt that was staining her legs a deep red.

Her head tilted up to look at the man again. He was very unattractive, brown hair, a few freckles on his face, but buck-teeth and a skeleton face. She looked him in the eyes and saw him smirk, as he trailed his eyes down her slim figure. She let out a growl in warning, that the man didn't seem to like. He smacked her in the back with the butt of his sword. "Eyes forward sweetheart. Don't want to do anything, brash, now do we." She let out a snarl before another jab had her looking straight forward again. She heard a grunt behind her, causing her to look back. Her grandmother was standing above the, now knocked out, general. Her grandmother quickly rushed over to the girl's side, handing her a bag.

Her grandmother quickly grabbed the girls hair, cutting it off into an asymmetrical pixie. Her grandmother smiled softly at the numb and emotionless girl, pulling her into a hug. The girl cried as the grandmother touched her chest and pulled out an orb of light. Before pushing it into the girl. The girl looked up at her grandmother with tear-filled eyes. "Ryuu, you must go. Go find your soulmate, and bring him here. By the time you return, most, if not all of us Dragonborn's will be gone." The old Dragonborn looked at her granddaughter, who was crying and covered in blood. Kamari shook her head as her grandmother opened the portal with the last bit of magic she could muster and shoved the girl in, knowing the portal would take her to the world her soulmate was in.

The old woman thought about her granddaughter's soulmate. She'd known the parent's of the boy, and they were an amazing couple. The mother was gifted with dimensional magic, like herself, and when they were ambushed by rogue lycans at their house, she sent the baby away with the last of her strength, kind of like she did with her grandchild. The boy, since he was so young, was implanted into the womb of another woman who had just lost her baby but did not know. The old woman crumpled to the ground, after ripping out her magical core and forcing it into her granddaughter's body, it was her time to die. She smiled softly and closed her eyes peacefully, and let go.


	2. Chapter:1

The girl looked around her numbly. She was in a forest, the green tree's giving that away instantly. She looked down at her hands, seeing them covered in blood. She started shaking, noting all of her injuries on her body. She couldn't breathe , she clawed at her throat, trying to get air into her lungs. Her lungs eventually let air into her lungs when she was on the verge of passing out. She shakily got up grabbing the bag her grandmother shoved into her arms. She leaned against a tree, feeling her nature magic spark upon contact. She put her hand on the tree, asking the forest for some of its power, and guidance to a river. She feels replenished as her hand glows green, and she follows a deer to a river.

She looks at her reflection. She appeared to be 14-15, she opened the bag finding a money bag, a first-aid kit, soap, food, and extra clothing. She quickly stripped off her torn clothing and waded into the river, using the soap to clean off the dried blood and to disinfect her wounds. She hears a rustling in the bushes and notices the deer who lead her here with a bundle of herbs in its mouth. The deer dropped the herbs by the bank of the river. The girl bows her head in thanks and grabs the herbs, sniffing them before opening her pocket dimension. She grabs a pestle and mortar, before closing it. She put the herbs into the mortar before mixing in some water and crushing the two together.

She quickly climbs out and uses a wind spell to dry her. She pulls on undergarments and applies the salve of herbs to her wounds before wrapping them up in bandages. She pulls on the clothes from the bag pulling the red shirt and black ripped jeans on. She raises an eyebrow at the strange style but realizes it must have to do with this new world she was in. She pulls on the strange shoes and socks and the black leather jacket given to her. She ran her hand through her, now short, black hair. She opens her pocket dimension yet again and puts her stuff inside.

She tenses when she hears branches snap behind her. She grabs a throwing knife slowly, listening to wherever this person is. This person knew she heard them and was trying to be quiet. She growls, thinking that this person was stupid to think they could avoid her sharp hearing. She spins, simultaneously throwing her knife and grabbing her sword, shutting her dimension in the process. She lets out a low growl. "Whoever is there, step out." She spoke in a strange tongue she didn't recognize.

A rustle in the bushes to her front caused her eyes to narrow. A man with black hair and dark bags under his eyes, came out, holding her knife in his hand. His cheek was cut and had blood dribbling down it. "Relax, jeez, I only came here to see what the spike in energy was, not to deal with some kid." She lets out a low growl, her grip on her blade tightening. She sighs and relaxes, opening up her pocket dimension to get out her money bag and put away her sword. She places a hand on a nearby tree, asking for information on this world and the nearest town. Her hand glows green and the black-haired man looks at her curiously.

He walks up behind her, observing the supposedly boy closely. His eyes glowed green before fading, the boy turns to the man. "Could you possibly show me to the nearest city? I need a home to live in and a place to work." This statement made the pro-hero raise an eyebrow. She definitely was the energy spike that was recorded. He could practically feel the raw power this boy possessed and noted the few visible scars on his hands and neck. Him not having a home would explain why it was out here. He nodded. (Aizawa thinks Ryuu is a boy, so I'll be going with that while it's in 3rd person view)

"What's your name?" The boy tilted his head. "I don't see how that information is necessary to take me to the city. But anyway, I am Kamari Ryuu. What is your name sir?" "Aizawa Shota, nice to meet you Kamari-san." The man replied, leading the way towards the city. "Likewise."

The two walk in silence for a while before they exit the forest. Aizawa turns towards Kamari. "I need you to come with me for a little while and then you will be free to go. I came to the forest to identify a spike in energy and it turned out to be you. We need to make sure you know how to control it and use it. The boy nods. "Understandable." They enter the city streets and he looks around amazed. He stops in her tracks suddenly, picking up the sound of screams. Aizawa turns to look at him only to find him running the direction of the screams. He sprints to catch up to her. "What's going on?" He asks him, and he turns to him, stopping. "I heard screams, and I am picking up on the smell of blood, just spilled. Something's happening, possibly a villain, give me a second."

He crouches down, palm flat against the ground. His arm glows a brown color, as do his eyes. He suddenly stands up straight looking at Aizawa. "Do I have permission to fight sir? You are going to need it if you want to go against these 4." Aizawa nods at the boy before following him to the scene. Four men, one with red hair, one with blond, and two with black hair were cackling madly as one of them held a gun at a woman's throat. A man lies motionless on the ground, a wound on his stomach bleeding heavily.

Aizawa nods at the presumed boy, who growls, feeling wings claw their way out of his back, scales creeping across his neck, and horns growing out of his head. Aizawa looks at the boys for a split second, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Go ahead Kamari." Kamari wasted no time, speeding to the hostage grabbing her and setting her down safely. His draconic eyes soften the the sight of her and he offers a small smile. He looks over to see Aizawa get decked across the jaw. That causes him to let out a low growl. He feels his armor change into his battle armor. The metal was easily movable and gave him an intimidating look. He flew forward and socked the same guy who hit Aizawa hard enough to knock him out. He turns to look at the pro-hero who nods signifying he's ok. Ryuu nods and looks towards his opponents. He makes quick work of them, finding them a lot easier to deal with than the humans back homes. He turns to Aizawa who looks at him.

Kamari runs over to the injured man and immediately opens his pocket dimension and pull out his first aid kit before closing it and closes the pocket dimension, getting to work on saving the poor man's life. A man on the street who was watching this ran over. "I'm a doctor, let me help." Kamari nods and looks at Aizawa. "Call an ambulance. He will need more treatment than what we are giving him." Kamari pulls on gloves and rolls up the man's shirt, noting the two stab wounds in his gut. The doctor was checking the man's heartbeat and breathing while Kamari cleans the wounds given to him, before stitching them up. Kamari places more disinfectant on the stitched up wound before putting gauze on the wound and wrapping it.

Kamari steps back as the ambulance and police arrive, the police talking to Aizawa about something, presumably me. Kamari takes his gloves off and puts everything back into his pocket dimension. As he stands he is tackled into a hug by the woman he had saved. She looks at him with a huge blush on her face as she cries and thanks him over and over.

A small crowd had gathered by that point and a couple of news cameras were there. "Eraserhead, who is this with you?" The same question was asked multiple times. Aizawa looks at Ryuu, noting his draconic features and turns to the press. "This is Hydra, a young hero who will be under my supervision." Instantly cameras turn to the newly dubbed Hydra, gives a soft glare at the pro-hero. "Hydra! What is your quirk called?" One person asks. "Hydra! What do you have to say to everyone at home watching this?" asks another. Questions come at him left and right. "I'm sorry, but I am not answering any questions just yet. Plus, Eraserhead and I have a place to be. I'll be sure to answer your questions at a later date." Kamari spits out quickly, sweat dropping before grabbing Aizawa under the arms and taking off into the sky. "Where are we going?" Kamari asks. "UA."

\--

I HAVE A DRAWING OF KAMARI BUT IM NOT POSTING THIS ON MY IPAD SO I DON'T HAVE IT...

T-T

ANYWAYS! I WILL HAVE A DRAWING WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUARANTEED!

BAI BAI!!!!!!


End file.
